


Fantasy

by kissingcullens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Rey thinks about Finn while she touches herself





	Fantasy

Anonymous asked: Headcanon: Rey got used to taking care of her own *ahem* needs as she got older while living on Jakku, so by now it's natural for her, but one night Finn shows up behind her eyelids right as she's about to come and she just rolls with it, and then immediately panics once she's finished; she literally cannot function when she sees him the next day because what the fuck?? Does any of this mean??? (Little does she know he thinks about her too). clumsy lovesick sexually-frustrated cuteness ensues

 

......................................

“Okay, so I never consciously realized how sexy Finn was until last night, that's all..." Rey tells herself, face burning as she puts on her clothes and tries not to remember the details of last night's fantasy.  
"I can admit that, Finn is objectively hot. No big deal. He’s my best friend, and the best looking guy I know, and the first guy my age I’ve ever really known period." 

Really it's not weird at all. Hell, she wonders if maybe Finn has thought about her when he's... WOW she does not need to let her mind go there, that's pushing it.  
"…we’re together all the time: it’s only natural he’d be on my mind sometimes when…”

Rey goes hot and flushed remembering just EXACTLY what she’d been thinking of him doing, and how hot she'd gotten thinking about...

“But it doesn’t MEAN anything! Your mind goes all kinds of weird places when you’re having sex, right??? That’s normal…”

Rey wishes she had more girl friends she could talk about this with- Luke and Leia and Chewie are great, but she doubts any of them could give her assurance about “What it means when you have sexual fantasies about your best friend.”

But it's not really like that, after all, it was just that ONE TIME…

...Until it’s not.

Because maybe Rey is trying to masturbate one night to help her sleep–

But it’s just not really working- she can’t really get her body interested and she's about to give it up as a bad job- that is, until she remembers her fleeting fantasy about Finn the other night, and heat floods suddenly between her legs, tingling and wanting and suddenly she ACHES.

She bites her lip and she can SEE Finn behind her closed eyelids- a memory of him taking off his shirt to change, clad only in tight, spandex shorts. He had seen her looking, and given her a little smile that was equal parts self-conscious and smug. She had looked away quickly, and someone had come into the room.

Now her guard is down too low to resist thinking about it, trying to picture as clearly as she can what could have happened if she had gone and locked the door… gone over and put her hand on his crotch.  
How he would sharply draw his breath in, how his dick would twitch under her hand, and how warm his arms would be when they came around to hold her closer-

She spins out a whole fantasy, complete with loose plot and cheesy, breathy dialogue– mostly Finn telling her how good she feels inside-  
– and when she comes, it’s thinking about Finn fucking her on a bench in the locker room while whispering to her to stay quiet, someone will hear…

Two seconds AFTER she comes, she’s having an absolute crisis of conscience. She can’t even look at Finn the next day– how COULD she??  
What would he THINK if he KNEW?


End file.
